Ryōta Kise
|kanji = 黄瀬 涼太 |gender = Male |age = 16 |height = 189 cm |weight = 70 kg |team = Teikō (former) Kaijō |position = Small Forward |talent = Copy-cat |first appearance manga = Chapter 3 |vomic voice = Takashi Ōhara |anime voice = Ryōhei Kimura}}Ryōta Kise was one of the Generation of Miracles who now plays at Kaijō High. He is known for his copying abilities, this means that he can copy every technique he has seen, with more power than the original. Appearance Kise also works as a model, so he has a natural pretty face. He has blonde, medium long hair. He has a piercing in his left ear. Out of games, he is often seen in his school uniform, including white shirt and black tie. In games, he wears the jersey with the number 7. Personality Kise has a very carefree and nice personality. He tries to be friends with everybody, including those who seem gloomy and distant (for example Midorima). He also makes up names for his friends, such as Kurokocchi (Kuroko), Midorimacchi (Midorima) or Aominecchi (Aomine). As carefree as he is off-court, he can be very determined and serious while playing. While playing against Aomine, he says that he just doesn't care about Kaijō winning, that he just wants to defeat Aomine. He says that he's not mature enough to play basketball logically, that his instincts are too strong.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 64, page 19 Because Kuroko was Kise's personal instructor in middle school when he first started playing basketball, and because Kuroko is uniquely strong, Kise deeply respects Kuroko to the point of obsession. He always tries to point out how amazing Kuroko is and thought that they were supposed to be the best of friendsKuroko no Basuke chapter 3, page 12 (and he was comically upset when Kuroko said the opposite). He even claimed to have cried every night after Kuroko rejected his offer to play for Kaijō; he once referred to this event as "Kurokocchi dumped me". A slight running gag with Kise is that whenever Kasamatsu tries to talk about the Generation of Miracles, Kise always brings up Kuroko in to the conversation and ends up getting hit. History In his second year in Teikō Middle School, Kise used his copying ability in P.E., only too get an A in soccer while at the same time competing with Tanaka. Even though he was popular, good-looking and talented, he was very bored. This is because in every sport he tried, he had no competition. He was strolling around when a basketball hit his head. The ball belonged to Aomine, who apologized and ran back to training. Kise followed him and saw him play. He was perplexed and thought by himself that he found his competition.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 64, page 5 He applied for the basketball club and got approved and in no time, belonged to the regulars. Finally in the first string, Kise was given Kuroko as a personal instructor. Kise though that it was really weird for an amazing player like him to have a small and weak instructor like Kuroko. He was even more confused when he heard that Kuroko belonged to the Generation of Miracles. He asked Aomine about it and he told him that Kuroko's power is a different case and that he would understand in a match.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 62.5, page 9 Kise and Kuroko were then assigned to participate in a match of Teikō's second string. As they were walking toward to gym, Kise asked Kuroko to bet on his uniform, whoever got more points would win. Kuroko declined and said that what you do for the team more important is than individual points. In the match, Teikō was losing and Kise was put in the game. Expecting it to be easy, Kise was immediatly guarded by two men and couldn't move as he wanted. Kuroko also enters the field and asks for Kise to help him, as he is the light that makes Kuroko's shadow stronger.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 62.5, page 21 Kuroko uses his misdirection, gets the ball and makes his invisible pass to Kise, who scores. Kise is amazed by Kuroko's ability and eventually wins the game. After the match, he approaches Kuroko and asks him if he likes sarificing himself for other people to score. Kuroko replies that he doesn't, but that it's all for winning. Story Seirin vs Kaijō Kise is first seen when going to greet Kuroko in Seirin High School. Seirin's training was underway and as Kagami was going one-on-one and passed his opponent, Kise watched him.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 3, page 6 Riko informs the team that they will play against Kaijō High, Kise's team, without knowing Kise was in the building. Riko notices a crowd of highschool girls and it is revealed that they are gathering around Kise. Riko and the others recognize Kise immediatly. They ask him why he is here and he answers that he was curious when he heard that his opponent was going to be Seirin, and he knew that was where Kuroko plays, and he decided to take a look. A Seirin member read his article in a magazine he was holding and reads out loud that Kise was only basketballing since his second middle school year. Kise tells them the article is exaggerating and that he is just the weakest of the Generation of Miracles. But suddenly, Kagami throws a basketball in his direction. Kise manages to catch it and Kagami challenges him to a one-on-one. Kise happily accepts and takes off his jacket and tie. Kuroko comments that this will be bad, while Kise takes it immediatly to the hoop. To everyone's surprise, he passes Kagami with the same move Kagami was seen doing just a while ago.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 3, page 16 Kagami keeps his head cool and jumps for the block, but Kise is stronger than him and dunks it. As Kagami is falling, he thinks by himself that Kise's cut was better, faster and stronger than his. A couple of Seirin members ask Kuroko about Kise and he tells hims that he hardly recognizes him. He is amazed that he has improved to that extent. Kise walks towards Kuroko and tells him to come to his school. Kise explains that he respects Kuroko much and says that Kuroko is wasting his talent away, thus the reason why he's offering him to play together again. Kuroko refuses his offer very formally (that flusters Kise) and Kuroko tells him he can't leave because he made a promise with Kagami to defeat the Generation of Miracles. Kise, under the impression that Kuroko was still all about winning, thinks that Kuroko is joking. Kuroko tells him that he is serious.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 3, page 22 Kise leaves. He meets Seirin again on the day of the match. He says to Kuroko that he's really dissapointed that he rejected his offer. He goofes around and Kuroko tells him to refrain from saying things like that. Kise turns to Kagami and says that he's interested in him. He tells him that if he wants a fight, he'll get one. He accompagnies the team into the gym and puts his jersey on, but his coach tells him he won't play. Kise asks why and his coach says that when he'll play, it won't even be a match. Kise convinces his coach to sit on the bench and goes to Kuroko and Kagami to tell them that. He tells them that if they won't even get him to play, then they don't have the right to say they'll take down the Generation of Miracles.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 4, page 7 Kuroko warns him that he won't afford holding back. The match begins and Kuroko and Kagami quickly surprise everyone by destroying the backboard. Kaijō's coach decides to take them seriously and prepares the whole court and Kise is called over by him. The match restarts and Kise can finally play. Riko uses her Scan ability on him and is amazed by his statistics, comparing him to a monster.Because Kise entered the court, a bunch of fangirls start screaming. Kise waves at them, but is quickly scolded by his captain, Yukio Kasamatsu. Kasamatsu tells him to return Seirin's favor. The match begins and Kise quickly takes up to the goal. Hyūga is guarding him and tries to block Kise's dunk, but Kise copies Kagami's previous dunk and overpowers Hyūga.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 5, page 8 Kasamatsu scolds him again, saying that he should have broken the backboard like Kagami, but Kagami realizes that Kise's dunk was way more powerful than his. Kise says to Kagami that he never forgets to retrun a favor. Heated up, Kagami and Kuroko decide to kick up the pace of the match and the match becomes a horse race. Meanwhile, Kagami faces off against Kise and does a fade-way. Kise manages to block the ball partially. Now Kise is on the offense and does the same fade-away Kagami did a moment ago, but with more speed an power. Kagami can't block it and Kise scores. Because the pace is still too damn high, Seirin calls for a time-out. At Kaijō's side, their coach yells at them for letting Seirin score too much. Kasamatsu asks Kise about Kuroko's misdirection and Kise explains that Kuroko has a weak point. He reveals that Kuroko can't use his ability for the whole match. He explains Kuroko's misdirection to Kasamatsu and tells him that the longer he uses it, the less effective it becomes.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 6, page 4 The time-out is over and the match restarts with Kagami marking Kise and the rest of Seirin's team covering a zone-defense. After Kasamatsu scores a three-pointer, Kuroko's misdirection weakens and Kagami gets bested by Kise. After yet another block by Kise, he tells Kagami to just give up and that the difference in strength is clear. Kagami is unphased, he even starts laughing and is glad that Kise puts up a challenge. He also says that he finally found Kise's weak point, namely Kuroko.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 6, page 19 Kise acknowledges that Kuroko's style of playing is the only one he can't copy, but he doesn't see what difference it makes. After a time-out, the second quarter begins. Seirin is on the ball and Kagami goes up against Kise. He drives as usual, but suddenly leaves the ball behind. Kuroko appears and bounces the ball back to Kagami, passing Kise. Kise is amazed by Kagami and Kuroko's cooperation play. After another attack, he tells Kuroko that even that kind of play still can't beat him. Kise gets the ball and is suddenly guarded by Kuroko.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 7, page 17 Interhigh preliminaries After losing the match with Seirin, Kise would attend Seirin's notable matches, often appearing with Yukio Kasamatsu, the Kaijō basketball team captain, though there were times where Midorima or Momoi would watch with him. His team also won the Kanagawa Interhigh preliminaries and they managed to advance to the actual Interhigh. Interhigh At the end of its first summer training camp, the Seirin and Shūtoku basketball teams went to watch the 2nd game of the quarter-finals of the Interhigh: Kaijō versus Tōō. In the changing room, Kasamatsu tells Kise he wants to win against Tōō in order to be recognized as a true captain instead of being shadowed by his past mistake against Tōō last year, while Kise admits he only wanted to win because Aomine – the player who got him into basketball – is in the team. Seeing Kasamatsu's emotion into his speech, however, seems to bring Kise to voice his decision to "win even if it kills me."Kuroko no Basuke chapter 63, page 15 In the beginning of the game, it seems that Kise's copy-cat skills aren't enough to play evenly with Aomine, but then he pushes himself to overcome what's stopping him from advancing – his admiration of the "Generation of Miracles Ace"Kuroko no Basuke chapter 67, page 18 – and learns to copy Aomine's moves, shocking everyone including the members of the Generation of Miracles watching. Pre-Winter Cup In preperation for the Winter Cup, Kise is training hard with Kaijō High. He is seen dunking the ball, angering Hayakawa because he won't be able to rebound.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 112, page 9 Winter Cup Kise appears during the Winter Cup when Akashi called the Generation of Miracles for a meetup. He is with his cellphone asking why Midorima brought a pair of scissors. He replies that it's obviously his lucky item. Kise says that he should put away, that it's dangerous. Kuroko arrives and greets them. When Kise gets another text, Aomine asks if it's from Akashi, since he hasn't arrived yet. Kise says it's an encouraging text from his fans, causing Aomine to become irritated.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 113, page 8 He is later greeted by Akashi, who has finally arrived. After Kagami's arrival, Akashi leaves, saying that he has seen that everyone (including Kise) hasn't forgot their oath the Generation made. He says that they will meet in battle the next time they see each other. The first seen match of the Winter Cup is Kaijō High between an unknown team. It is seen that Kaijō dominated the match, much with the help of Kise. Kise also makes the first dunk in this year's Winter Cup.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 114, page 4 During Seirin's match against Tōō, he is seen sitting in the audience and being amazed by Kuroko's new Ignite Pass Kai. Skill Kise has excellent physique, is very agile and strong. His ability copy-cat requires one thing: that he is somewhat on par with his target's physical abilities. The fact that he was able to copy Aomine's movements (although not with that much power), shows that he is approximately equally strong and skillful. Copy-cat The actual reason why he can play basketball, is because he has the ability to copy someone's movements in no time. He only has to see a technique one time to completely copy it and make it his own. His ability doesn't stop there: he copies the technique, but plays it with more power and speed than the original.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 3, page 17 This mean that when his opponent makes a move, he can transcend them easily. His ability of course knows some barries, he had to see Aomine's movements multiple times and prepare himself mentaly before he could copy them. This skill doesn't limit itself to basketball, he initially used it on many sports, like soccer, before basketball.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 64, page 1 Kise copies Aomine.png|Kise copies Aomine's movements Kise copies Sakurai's quick release.png|Kise copies Sakurai's quick release shot So far, he has been able to copy Kagami's fast drives and turns, his strong dunks and fade-aways. In the match against Tōō, he is seen copying Sakurai's quick release shot and a number of Aomine's drive moves, like leaving the ball behind and grabbing it again while passing the opponent.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 68, page 17 Even more, he copied Aomine's impossible shots as well, like the shot parallel with the board and multiple formless shots. He also managed to copy Aomine's change of pace, but still in his own way. Not only did he copy moves of his enemies, he also used a quick turnaround used by Kasamatsu.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 67, page 1 Trivia *On the first character poll, Kise ranked 4th, with 1065 votes. *He ranked 2nd in the second character poll, with 1309 votes. *The kanji 黄 (Ki) in his name means yellow, hinting to his hair color. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Generation of Miracles Category:Kaijō High